


Sojourn

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh, Kyou Kara Maou!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of Murata's latest life. <br/>Can be seen as Shinou/Dakenja if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourn

crossposted from mediaminer.org  
title: Sojourn  
fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
rating:T  
warning: character death 

 

 

 

“So, this is how it ends,” mumbled the grizzled old man as he lay upon his deathbed. He knew he wouldn’t make it to see the next day dawn. He had no regrets in this lifetime, except maybe outliving most of his family and friends. Somehow he had expected more than a lonely death in a cold sterile hospital room. He had been here, done this plenty of times over the last few thousand years. Dying in agony on a battlefield or in the throws of a wasting fever, even in childbirth once, but this time was different…special. This time was finally going to be the last.

 

“It’s not the end,” a familiar voice said at his side. He looked up to see a handsome blonde man confidentially standing next to him. He still looked the same as he remembered, young and lively with that sparkle of mischief in his cornflower blue eyes.

 

His heart skipped a beat, audibly since he was hooked up to a heart monitor at the time. He knew this man, had known him for years. He had also not seen him in years. It was good that someone would be there with him. But what was it he had said? The old man groaned aloud.

 

“But you told me this was to be my last reincarnation as the great sage, Shinou,” he griped. “You said that I could rest after I helped you defeat Soushu.” He wheezed, stopping to gasp for breath before he could go on. “I am glad you came to see me off, it’s been so long.” He continued with a faint smile, and then looking back up at the ceiling he mumbled “I am tired. Please let me go.”

 

“Remember, I promised one more thing Daikenja?” Shinou said leaning down to make sure he was heard. “I promised you could go with me.”

 

“And then you left me.” The elder said, giving the younger looking man an accusing glare.

 

“It just wasn’t your time before now; it would have cut your life short. I couldn’t do that to you my friend.” He said seriously enough that the other’s expression softened a bit.

“I am sorry about the wait,” Shinou said to his one time advisor. One of his hands began to glow and Shinou waved it in a slow circle creating a portal through which could be seen a familiar hill overlooking a field that was once the scene of a large and decisive battle a very long time ago. Then he turned to his friend and held out his hand to him.

 

The older man could feel the energy and youth returning to his body. He slowly sat up removing the monitor leads from his chest and finger. He wasn’t surprised to see it was his original body he now wore, not the withered one belonging to Ken Murata. Daikenja, the great sage of the first king smiled and reached his hand out to Shinou. “Take me home,” He said.

 


End file.
